


The Locker in the Basement

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: Dwight is cornered in the basement by Ghost Face.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Locker in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic, please be gentle on me.

Dwight found himself in a very sticky little tight spot. He was chased down to the basement and was hiding from a killer. He didn't see who the hell it was but he sure felt someone's presence nearby. There was something new about this trial, there were these orange oozy flowers and the feeling of harvesting them made everyone else milk them for their orange fluids.

Dwight was able to get his hands on the serum; it was his first one of the night. The others had run off being spooked earlier by something or by someone. Dwight was always the last one to know what the hell was happening. All he knew was to run and hide anywhere far away from the killer. The was the shack and with the shack there were times the basement would appear. This trial there was the basement, so this where Dwight had ran to hide in a locker. 

The footsteps of the killer echoed in the silent basement with each step coming down the louder they were getting. Dwight was scared and a little shaken up, it was more of the fear of not knowing who the killer was and what horrible mori he will have to deal with and worse, he was in the basement ! No one would dare come to his rescue, and it was all he could think about in that moment.In his deep thought of anxiety, he forgot that he had chosen the closest locker to the staircase. 

The dark figure of the killer stood so tall in front of his locker. Almost like he knew that Dwight was in that one hiding. The Killer was going to torture his new little mouse that he corner and caught.He ran his blade on the side of the locker. He suddenly started banging on the locker hard before pulling the locker wide open. Dwight did happen to scream being caught by Ghost Face. From all the killers, it had to be Ghost face.He loved taking photos of his prey after he stabbed them to death.

As Ghost Face reached in to pull out the frightened Dwight from his safety locker. Dwight tried his best to fight him, little being tossed over Ghost Face and wiggling as best could, hoping Ghost face would lose his grip. As he wiggled the serum fell out of Dwight's pocket onto the ground, breaking and letting out the fluid that he worked so hard collecting. But something was different about this serum, it wasn't like anything before. Aphrodisiac scent, what kind of flower did the Entity summon for them to harvest?

Didn't take long for both men to take in the scent as it filled the basement. It started with a small sexual moan here from Dwight as he still wiggled but with his ass little higher then usual, he wasn't fighting anymore. Ghost Face had dropped his blade a few sec later as well dropping down Dwight to the ground and watching him closely. Dwight had red flushed cheeks and touching his own cheek and lips with his fingers, being awoken by this new feeling of lust taking over him. He groans little and whimpers wanting to be touched and played with, he opens his legs welcoming for any type of affection Ghost Face could offer. Ghost Face took the hint and with his right foot would gently rub Dwight's crotch pushing down little, enjoying the way Dwight groaned below him. 

Dwight couldn't just have little boot rub he wanted something more and he started begging. "Please touch me, I'm your dirty little locker bitch". His glasses were starting to fog up and it was hard to look up at him, so he tossed them to the side.

Ghost face never seen anyone act like this before, it was amusing to him. He took up Dwight's offer and knee down between his legs. He uses his hand to rub and squeeze hard his crotch under the fabric of his jeans and briefs. "You're my dirty locker bitch Dwight''. Ghost Face was smirking under the mask as he could squeeze and rub hard Dwight's crotch.

Dwight wanted more than this, even if it hurt little it still felt so good, but he knew it was completely wrong to. "Fuck me please, I need to be marked as your bitch!" He moaned,arching his back to the touch of Ghost Face’s hand. 

Ghost face wouldn't deny him that deep down he always wanted to fuck Dwight. In the middle of Dwight's clothes being ripped apart by Ghost Face and a few nipple pinching and pulling, making the man moan and beg for more of it. Dwight lay there on the dirty cold floor of the basement cover in his own pre-come and sweat from the heat he was feeling.

Ghost Face took the dick in his hand and started stroking it slowly at first admiring Dwight moans and the face he kept on making each time the skin went down and up from the stroking. Ghost Face uses his other hand to pull and twist the balls little making Dwight moan louder from the pleasure of what he was doing to him. In between the dick being stroked and balls being pulled, Ghost Face wanted to do something else. Ghost face took out his dick, it was a big and juicy thick dick and it was going to be inside Dwight very soon.

Ghost face uses some of Dwight's pre-come to help lube up his little ass hole and shoved two fingers to spread it little. Dwight whimpered and ache moving his ass toward his finger, never imagined he would love it. Ghost Face took a few thrusts of the fingers before thinking he was already for what coming next.

Ghost Face shoved the dick inside Dwight, making him gasp for air at first and moaning loudly never felt something like this before. He was too huge and didn't know how something so big could fit inside of Dwight and how could this be happening. Ghost face adjusted little and started thrusting inside of Dwight, hitting every right spot inside of him. Sending Dwight in a orgams that didn't seem to ever stop. 

Dwight came so much in that lustful fuck more than he ever had in his life, he couldn't believe he could make that much come before. Ghost Face was doing the very same coming inside of him and thrusting and hitting every right spot.

As they both started to slow down and come back to their sense at what the hell just happened. There was a long pause and silence as they both stared at each other as they both would say what now? Dwight panted so hard and trying to catch his breath, he wanted to just sleep there, it felt like the right thing to do. But Ghost face had another plan in mind.

Ghost face flipped Dwight on his stomach and reached for his knife, and would perform mori. Dwight really was scared and not looking forward to it. Ghost Face grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him close to his face and took a photo on his phone. Something to remember and to keep on their special moment they both just had. And for Dwight he returned back to the campfire with the others without remembering what just happened. The entity liked wiping their memories of their trials. Dwight will never remember the time he got fuck by Ghost Face.


End file.
